


a Single man

by eaintdarkside



Category: A Single Man (2009), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>싱글맨 조지/킹스맨 에그시<br/>싱글맨 보고 박살난 멘탈 자체 힐링용...<br/>두 영화 배경시점이 다르지만 그냥 무시하고 믹스했어요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Single man

**Author's Note:**

> 킹스맨, 싱글맨 스포 주의

그의 세계가 무채색에 가까웠던건 남자가 영국 출신이라는 이유가 5할쯤 포함되어 있을런지도 몰랐다. 런던은 새로 짓기보다는 세월에 깎여 채도가 낮아진 오래된 건물을 보수해서 사용했고, 선명한 색상이라곤 도로에서 느릿느릿 그 거대한 몸뚱이를 움직이는 2층버스 정도였으니까.

조지 팔코너는 미국에서 몇 년간 사용한 수트를 정리하기로 마음먹었다. 물론 2-3년은 더 입을 수 있을정도로 상태가 좋았지만 인생의 마디를 건너고나니 옛 거죽을 벗어버리고픈 충동이 밀려온 탓이다.

문득 조지는 '마디를 건너다'라는 문장을 속으로 다시 한 번 더 곰씹었다. 과연 자신은 마디를 건넜는가. 아니면 건너는 도중인가.

모든 것은 완벽하게 정해진 대로라고 생각했던 순간. 거대한 고통에 파묻혀 들어가던 순간. 짐이 다가와 입맞춰주던 순간. 그때 자신은 어떤 생각을 했던가. 아주 잠깐 평화로움을 느꼈던 건 사실이다. 하지만 기민한 젊은이가 침실의 작은 소음에 잠에서 깨어나고, 니트로글리세린의 용도를 알고 있었던 기적 덕분에 심장이 제 기능을 회복한 그는 모든것에 감사할 수 있었다. 숨 쉬는 것에. 살아있는 것에. 기회가 주어진 것에. 그 고통스런 아침을 다시 맞을 수 있게 된 것에. 숨을 몰아쉬며 어린 청년을 껴안고, 생명을 구해준 것을 고마워하며. 눈물을 흘렸던 것 같기도 하다. 아니, 케니가 그랬었나. 그건 중요하지 않다.

미리 써 두었던 작별 편지를 태운 건 자신이었다. 반나절도 되지 않는 시간동안 주어진 호의로, 조지 팔코너는 차분히 준비해 온 죽음을 등졌다. 이토록 죽음에 대한 열망은 얇팍하다. 쉽게 타오르고, 쉽게 꺼진다. 어차피 미래는 죽음이기 때문일수도 있다. 모로가도 어차피 도달하는 곳은 그곳이니까. 순서의 차이겠지.  
어쩌면 나는 진심으로 죽고 싶어하지 않았는지도 모른다. 정말 원했던 건 짐을 다시 만나는 것 뿐. 그럴 방법이 없어 선택한 차선이 아닌가-하는 생각들. 정말로 죽고 싶었다면 침대에 누워 입안에 총구를 들이밀었을 때 망설임 없이 쏴버렸을 것이다. 벽과 침대에 피가 튀어 망가지는 것 따위 고민하지도 않은 채. 모든걸 버리고 가겠다는데 시트가 무슨 소용이라는 걸까. 조지는 자신의 바보같음을 속으로 비웃었다.

새빌 로우의 거리를 걸으며 생각에 잠겨있는데 도로를 매끄럽게 지나던 택시가 갑자기 멈춰서고 누군가를 부르는 큰 소리가 들려왔다. 조지는 흘끗 블랙캡을 보곤 다시 시선을 전면에 고정시켰다. 몇년 만의 방문이라 익숙한 곳이었는데도 길이 헷갈렸다. 남자는 진작 주소를 확인하고 올 걸, 하고 생각한다. 다시 큰 소리가 들렸다. 택시 문 열리는 소리와 함께.

"해리! 해리!! 갤러해드!"

거 참 고전적인 이름이군. 아서왕 이야기의 갤러해드인가. 얼마나 아름다운 사람이길래.

타인을 부르는 애타는 목소리를 뒤로하고 조지는 낡은 거리를 살폈다. 저 골목 안쪽이었나. 순간 손목을 잡아채는 거친 손길에 시선을 돌리자 확인 할 틈도 없이 강하게 안겼다. 아니, 사실 안겼다는 표현을 쓰기도 애매했는데 그를 마치 구세주라도 되는 양 끌어안은 청년은 키가 작아, 조지는 양 팔을 어정쩡하게 벌린 채 요즘 젊은이 치곤 클래식하게 정돈된 정수리를 내려다보고 있었던 탓이다.

"살아있었으면서...!"

살아있다. 운좋게도. 하지만 청년이 말하는 것과 자신의 생각은 다른 종류의 이야기일테다.

"왜!!!"

조지는 시뻘개진 눈으로 고개를 들고 고함지르는 어린 청년을 얼떨떨한 기분으로 바라봤다. 전혀.

모르는 사람이었다.

"왜 숨어있었어요. 왜 연락하지 않았는데! 나 피말려 죽이니 좋았어요? 그 안경 뭐야. 멀린도 알아요? 나한테 왜 이러는데! 내가 뭘 어쨌다고!"

쏟아지는 이야기 중 귀에 걸린 건 '멀린' 이라는 이름 하나였다. 갤러해드에 멀린이라. 원탁의 기사가 맞다. 청년이 말하는 게 과연 그거일지 의심스럽지만. 일단 조지는 이 고명한 거리에서 주변 사람들의 따끔따끔한 시선을 받는 것이 불편했기 때문에 차분히 입을 열었다.

"미안하지만, 난 자네가 무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠군."

물기속에 일렁이는 녹색 눈동자가 커진다. 청년은 손을 뻗어 조지의 이마에 손을 대보려했고, 남자가 몸을 물리자 손을 떼어냈다.

"아뇨 멀린, 완전히 똑같아. 보고 있을거 아녜요."

앞에 있는 사람은 조지인데, 청년은 남자 건너 다른 사람을 보고 있는 듯 이야기했다. 어쩌면 머리가 잘못된 도련님일지도 모른다. 청년이 입고 있는 건 아무데서나 산 수트는 아니었다. 말끔하게 떨어지는 라인은 새빌 로우에서나 나올법한 완벽한 재단이다. 안됐구나 생각한다. 세상엔 상처받은 사람들이 너무 많아.

조지는 쓰게 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

"미안하지만, 용건이 있어. 이만 놔주게."  
"잠깐만요. 잠깐만...!"

붙든 팔을 떼어내려는 걸 청년이 막는다. 그는 아직 눈물이 어린 시선으로 반쯤 애원하듯 이야기했다.

"제가 잘못봤을지도 모르지만... 그래도 5분만 시간을 내주시면 안될까요?"

청년은 급히 안주머니에서 명함을 꺼냈다. 작은 손이 내미는 종이를 받아든다.

KINGSMAN  
Tailor  
Gary Eggsy Unwin

"저 이상한 사람 아니에요. 다만, 지금... 좀 찾고 있는 사람이 있는데..."

테일러? 조지는 그제서야 자신이 테일러샵을 찾고 있었다는 걸 떠올렸다. 청년의 말을 귓등으로 흘리며 조지가 질문했다.

"실례지만, 스토워스라는 가게가 어딨는지 아나?"

에그시는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"옷 맞추시게요? 그럼 거길 왜 가요. 이리 오세요."

그리곤 대답도 듣지않고 무지막지한 힘으로 조지를 잡아 끌었다.

"저기, 잠깐..."  
"바로 앞이예요. 저기 보이잖아요? 저기요."

청년의 말대로 저 앞에 정말 KINGSMAN이라 적힌 가게가 보였다. 새빌 로우의 가게이니 이상한 곳은 아니겠지만 이런식으로 끌려가는 건 꺼림직하다. 게다가 이 남자 정상인 것 같지도 않고. 하지만 거의 필사적으로 잡아끄는 청년의 태도도 어딘지 안타까워 조지는 5분만 그와 어울려주기로 했다. 자신을 붙들고 눈물부터 터트리던 모습이 마음에 남아있던 탓이다.

"멀린!"

가게에 들어가자마자 외치는 이름이 멀린이었다. 조지는 머리가 아파오는 기분에 미간을 찌푸렸다. 청년은 1층의 소파로 그를 안내했고, 자리에 앉자 독특한 인상의 민머리 남자가 나타나 투명한 유리컵을 내려놨다.

"처음 뵙겠습니다, 미스터. 저희 직원이 실례를 한 것 같군요. 죄송합니다."  
"아뇨, 괜찮습니다."

아마도 멀린- 그 민머리 남성은 조지가 물을 마시고 내려놓기 무섭게 잔을 회수하고, 홍차잔을 내려놨다. 미심쩍은 기분에 올려다보자 유리컵 아래쪽을 바싹 붙든 그가 싱긋 웃더니 자리를 비켰다. 에그시는 조지의 앞에 앉아 그를 들여다봤다.

"자꾸 물어 미안하지만 정말 해리가 아닌가요? 해리 하트라는 이름 몰라요?"  
"전혀. 그리고 난 영국에 돌아온지 한 달 정도 밖에 안됐어."  
"어디서 왔는데요?"  
"로스 앤젤레스."

이번엔 더 울상이다. 조지는 깊은 향기가 나는 홍자를 한모금 입에 물었다.

"오랫동안 찾고 있던 사람이예요. 근데 사고 후 돌아오지 않아서... 시신도 찾을 수 없었고..."

청년이 머리를 싸쥔다. 말끔이 정리된 머리카락이 흩어졌다.

"너무 똑같아서 당연히 당신일거라 생각했어요. 근데,"

에그시라는 청년이 갑자기 말을 멈췄다. 그리곤 허공을 바라보다 눈썹을 일그러트린다. 힘없이 일어난다. 바라보는 눈빛이 너무 애절해 조지는 잠깐 짐을 떠올렸다. 그의 까만 눈동자와는 다른 올리브색 안구였지만, 마치 매달리는 것 같은 그 절절함에 가슴이 답답해졌다.

"미안합니다. 그러니까... 당신은 해리 하트가 아니다 그거네요."

갑작스레 인정하는 것에 의아해졌지만 어찌되었든 이제 모든 것이 제자리로 돌아간 것이다. 남자도 자리에서 일어났다.

"정리해줘서 고맙군. 그럼 아까의 질문으로 돌아가서, 스토워스의 위치를 알려줄 수 있을까."  
"그냥 저희 가게에서 맞추시는 건 어때요? 당신에게 잘 어울릴 옷을 알고 있어요."

말없이 차분하게 청년을 응시하자 인상을 찌푸리더니 대답했다.

"한 블럭 아래로 내려가셔서 오른쪽 골목으로 들어가세요."  
"고맙구나."

일어나 입구의 문을 당겨 여는데 급히 이야기한다.

"저기! 저기... 한 번 만 더 만날 수 없나요? 이 가게로 오셔도 좋고, 아님 제가 가는 것도..."

조지는 뒤돌아서 직접적으로 질문했다.

"미스터 하트는 자네의 연인이었나?"

잠시 대답하지 못하던 에그시는 천천히 고개를 주억거리기 시작했다.

"...아...마도... 그랬던 거 같아요... 그가 그렇게 생각할진 모르겠지만..."  
"그렇다면 우린 다시 만나지 않는 편이 좋겠군. 자네를 위해서."

단호한 대답이 충격이었는지 에그시의 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 하지만 어쩔 수 없다. 죽은 연인의 그림자에 묻혀봤던 조지는 그것이 얼마나 끔찍한 일인지 잘 알고 있었다. 자신을 파먹고, 결국은 스스로를 죽이려 든다. 이 청년은 그러기엔 아직 너무 젊었다. 늪에서 어서 빠져나와야 할 것이다.

"고마웠네. 그럼."

 

 

LSE의 사회학 강좌를 맡은 그는 2주일에 한 번 일반인을 대상으로 한 강의도 진행하고 있었다. 조지는 이 시간을 꽤 기다렸는데, 십년 이상 학교에 시달려 의욕없는 학생들을 상대하는 것보다, 공부하고 싶어서 제 발로 찾아온 점잖은 성인들이 핵심을 찌르는 질문 하는걸 듣는게 매우 즐거웠기 때문이다. 하지만 오늘 만큼은 그럴 수 없었는데, 강의실 중간에 앉아 거의 뚫어져라 자신을 바라보는 젊은 청년 때문이었다. 조지는 그의 이름을 기억하고 있었다. 언윈이었다. 개리 에그시 언윈.

수업이 끝나고 사람들이 제각기 흩어지는 동안 조지는 느리게 책을 챙겨 가방속에 넣었다. 역시나 오른편에 인기척이 느껴졌다. 검은 아디다스 칼라 셔츠를 입고 선 그는 머뭇거리며 인사를 건넸다.

"안녕하세요, 팔코너 교수님."  
"어떻게 찾았는지 궁금하구나."  
"...우연히요."  
"거 참 흥미롭군."

조지는 출구로 나갔다. 당연하다는 듯 에그시가 따라 붙는다. 지난 번엔 수트를 챙겨입고 있어 그렇게 어려보이지 않았는데, 스포티하게 입으니 많아야 20대 초반 정도로밖엔 보이지 않았다. 2개층 위에 있는 연구소에 도착해 문을 열자 청년은 눈치를 보더니 조심스레 안으로 들어왔다.

"거기 앉거라."

책상 앞의 의자를 권한 조지는 테이블 위에 엉덩이를 걸치고 앉아 질문했다.

"자, 그럼 찾아온 이유를 들어볼까."

에그시는 주머니에서 지갑을 꺼내 안쪽에 깊숙히 넣어둔 작은 종이를 꺼냈다. 그리곤 조지에게 내밀었다.

"날 이상하게 생각했을거예요. 하지만 거짓말이 아니라는걸 알려주고 싶었어요."

건네진 건 작은 사진이었다. 매일 거울로 들여다보는 자신의 모습. 머리를 좀 더 포마드로 누르고, 나이를 10살쯤 더 먹고, 살이 빠지면 꼭 이렇게 될테다. 착각했을법도 하다. 조지는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그런데...

"연인이라고?"

어림잡아도 30살은 차이나 보이는 남자다. 오른쪽 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 에그시는 쓰게 웃었다.

"원래는 제 멘토였죠. 제게 일자리를 소개해주고 테스트를 통과할 수 있도록 도와주신 분이세요. 좋아했던건... 일방이었는지도 몰라요. 그래도 그 분은 받아줬어요."  
"받아줬다의 정확한 의미가 뭐지?"

에그시는 책장 위를 바라보며 잠깐 생각에 잠겼고, 대답했다.

"밀어내진 않았어요. 안된다. 싫다는 이야긴 없었죠. 찾아가면 만나줬고, 함께 식사도 했고.... 또..."

조지가 청년을 조용히 바라보며 질문했다.

"섹스도?"

얼굴에 피가 몰린 청년은 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"...네, 네."

적어도 이 청년 입장에선 연인이라고 생각할만한 상황인것이다.

"그럼 대체 그 이후로 무슨일이 있었지?"  
"자세히 설명할 순 없지만... 일때문에 미국에 갔고, 사고에 휘말려 죽었어요. 근데 시신을 못찾아서..."

에그시의 목소리가 설명하며 점점 가라앉았고, 시신이라는 단어를 말할때쯤엔 눈시울이 빨개져 있었다. 청년은 소매로 눈두덩을 부비며 이야기했다.

"죄송해요, 교수님. 아직, 아직 못잊었거든요. 너무 갑작스레 벌어진 일이라... 사실 잊는다는 건 말이 안되잖아요... 아직도 사랑하는데..."

왜 그랬는지는 모르겠다. 조지는 짐의 부고를 전해듣고, 장례식 참석조차 거부당했을 때의 비참함을 떠올렸다. 가슴이 조각조각나며 찢어지는데, 슬퍼할 곳이 없었다. 함께 울 사람이 없었다. 오직 자신 혼자였다. 조지는 소맷단으로 눈을 꾹 누르고 있는 에그시의 앞으로 다가가 청년을 가만히 안아줬다. 굳는것도 잠깐, 에그시는 남자의 어깨에 기댄채 낮게 흐느꼈다.

"해리......"  
"오늘은 응석을 받아주마. 하지만 날 계속 해리 하트로 착각하면 곤란하단다."

청년은 그가 뭐라든 신경쓰지 않겠다는 듯 남자의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 지나치게 친밀한 스킨십에 잠깐 허리가 저릿해왔으니 조지는 다른 쪽으로 생각을 돌렸다. 자신을 바라보는게 아닌, 얼굴이 닮은 다른 남자를 생각하는 청년에게 욕정하는 건 완전히 바보같은 짓이었다.

 

  
에그시 언윈은 질리지도 않는지 2달째 꼬박꼬박 강의에 출석했다. 표정을 보아하니 흥미는 제로였지만 그래도 열심히 나왔다. 그리곤 얼굴이 뚫어질 것 같은 기분이 들도록 쳐다봤다. 수업이 끝나면 당연하다는 듯 곁에 붙어 함께 연구실로 올라간다. 청년은 이제 티팟이 어딨는지, 찻잎이 뭐가 맛있는지까지 파악해 멋대로 차를 타기도 했다. 그 날 이후 마땅한 스킨십은 없었다. 그저 자신의 얼굴을 열심히 들여다보다 아쉬운 듯 돌아갈 뿐이다. 하지만 그 다음 강의일, 늘 가운데 자리에 앉던 에그시 언윈은 출석하지 않았다.

카프카를 이야기하다 주제를 돌린다. 에그시가 2주 전 한 이야기때문이었다.

\- 왜 그렇게 우울한 소설만 봐요?  
\- 무슨 의미지?  
\- 교수님이 고르는 책이나 작가는 죄다 암울한 타입이예요. 세상에 여러가지 집이 있고, 사람이 있듯 소설도 종류가 여러가지 잖아요? 이왕이면 좀 더 밝고 긍정적인 건 어때요?  
\- 예를들면?  
\- 오 갓, 저한테 영문학을 논하시면 곤란합니다. 어차피 전문가는 교수님이잖아요? 뭐... 굳이 말하자면 오 헨리?

"사회학적인 관점에서의 작가라면 오 헨리를 빼놓을 수 없다. 20세기 초 남북전쟁을 거쳐 급속한 산업화 시대에 들어선 미국은, 그로인해 빠르게 경제 대국으로 일어서게 되지만 역기능도 떠안게 되지. 경쟁에서 낙오된 사람들, 전쟁으로 인한 폐해 등이 그것인데 오 헨리는 소설속에서 그런 소시민들에 대한 친절하고 따뜻한 시선을 유지한다. 예를 들면...."

이야기를 이어가며 에그시를 생각한다. 아무 연락 없이 결석한 것이 못내 마음에 걸린탓이다. 신경쓰지 않으려 했지만 꼬박꼬박 찾아와 강아지처럼 쳐다보고 있으면 누구라도 의식하게 되어있다. 도저히 집중할 수 없어져 조지는 수업을 빨리 정리했다. 아무래도 연락을 해보는 쪽이 좋겠다고 판단했기 때문이다.

처음 만났을 때를 제외하곤 늘상 스포티한 옷을 입고 다녀서 왜 이젠 정장을 입지 않느냐고 질문했더니, 그건 일할때만 입는단다. 재밌는 재봉사군. 하고 대답했더니 에그시는 민망한 듯 웃어보였다. 연구실로 돌아와 멍하니 이런저런 생각을 잇다 청년이 줬던 명함을 꺼낸다. 조지는 한참 종이조각을 노려봤고, 도로 지갑속에 넣어놨다. 헛된 희망을 줄 이유는 없다. 에그시가 자신을 따르는 건 죽은 연인과 닮았기 때문이지 자신이 조지 팔코너인탓은 아니다. 어쩌면 에그시에겐 자신이 조지던 샘이던 토미던 상관없을지도 모른다. 순간 갑자기 휴대전화가 울렸다. 모르는 번호였기 때문에 잠깐 고민했지만, 전화를 귓가에 댄다.

"팔코너입니다."  
\- 안녕하십니까, 교수님. 킹스맨 양장점의 멀린이라고 합니다. 예전에 뵈었었죠.

조지의 눈썹이 일그러졌다. 그는 순식간에 덩치를 불리고 나타난 과거의 유령을 털어버리기 위해 애썼다.

"네, 안녕하세요. 기억하고 있습니다... 그런데 무슨일로..."  
\- 언윈군의 일 때문에 전화드렸습니다.

  
무슨 일이시죠?  
저는 해롤드 애커리라고 합니다. 짐의 사촌이죠.  
네, 안녕하세요 애커리씨.  
안 좋은 소식을 전하게 되어 유감입니다.

  
조지는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 갑자기 가슴이 갑갑해졌다. 꾸준히 약을 먹고 있으니 심장마비가 올리는 없겠지만 눈 앞이 핑 도는 것 같아 책상을 움켜잡았다.

"에그시에게..."

명백히 불안정한 음성으로 말을 이었다.

"...에그시에게 무슨 일이라도 생겼습니까?"  
\- 네, 그게 일이 생겨 스페인으로 출장중이었는데, 돌아오는 와중 비행기가 난기류에 휘말렸다고 합니다.

안돼. 남자의 커다란 손이 전화기를 세게 붙들었다. 이렇게 헤어질 생각은 없었다. 아직 아무것도 시작하지 못했다. 그저 일방적으로 받았을 뿐이다. 따뜻한 시선도, 손 끝의 온기도, 부드러운 입맞춤도 해주지 못했었다.

\- 여튼 그런 일로 제시간에 공항에 도착할 수 없게되어 수업에 불참하니 양해를 구한다고, 오늘 밤에 찾아가도 좋은지 물어봐달라 하더군요.  
"...에그시는 괜찮은거군요."

명백히 안도한 음성에 전화기 너머 멀린의 부드러운 웃음소리가 들린다. 그가 따뜻하게 대답했다.

\- 물론입니다. 조금 부상입은 것 같지만, 건강히 돌아오고 있습니다. 아마 히스로에 저녁 9시쯤 도착할 겁니다.

 

삶의 빛나는 순간은 가끔씩 찾아왔다. 조지를 내일로 이끄는 그런 순간들 말이다. 하지만 나이가 들며 그런 기회는 점점 줄어들었다. 앞으로는 더 줄어들 것이다. 얼굴의 피부가 늘어지고, 흰머리가 늘어갈수록 점점 그런 기회들로부터 외면당할 것이다.

조지는 어두운 연구실에 앉아서 에그시의 명함을 손 끝으로 돌리고 있었다. 그가 잘못되었다고 생각한 순간 들었던 온갖 감정들은 청년을 특별한 사람으로 인식하고 있다는 좋은 증거가 되었다. 이젠 핑계도 대지 못한다. 에그시가 자신을 조지 팔코너로 봐주지 않는다 하더라도, 내 심장은 괜찮다고 말할테니까.

사실은 괜찮지 않을텐데도.

시계 시침이 10에 가까워지고, 책상 위에 켜둔 작은 램프 주변을 말고는 온통 암흑에 잠겨있을 때, 복도 저 편에서 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 조지는 느리게 시선을 든다. 문 앞에 멈춰선 누군가가 즉시 문을 열었다. 노크도 없이. 그렇다면 상대는 뻔했다. 어두운 연구실에서 자신을 가만히 바라보는 남자를 향해 에그시가 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 그는 수트를 완벽하게 입고 있었지만, 목에 붕대를 두른채였다. 청년은 조지의 앞까지 다가가 그를 꽉 껴안았다. 묘하게도 그에게선 연한 화약 내음이 났다. 희미한 피비린내도.

"...조지."

해리라고 불렀다면 정말 슬펐을텐데.  
남자는 흐리게 웃었다. 이젠 틀렸다고 생각한다.

"돌아왔어요. 늦어서 미안해요."  
"목에 이건 뭐지? 다쳤니?"  
"네, 스페인에서 사고가 있었거든요. 이젠 괜찮아요."

그리곤 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇어 그를 올려다봤다.

"당신이 생각나서, 필사적으로 돌아왔어요. 걱정할까봐."  
"...걱정하지 않았다."

그렇게 말하곤 에그시의 등에 팔을 둘러 안았다. 목덜미에 입술을 묻는다. 에그시의 팔이 남자를 꽉 껴안는다. 조지. 작은 속삭임에 고개를 들자 에그시의 어두워진 눈동자가 있었다.

"키스해도 되나요?"

중년의 남자는 에그시의 긴 속눈썹을 바라보다, 질문으로 대답했다.

"내 집에 가지 않겠니?"

 

해리 하트가 어떻게 죽었든, 남자는 분명 마지막 순간 사랑하는 누군가를 만났을 것이다. 입맞춤을 받으며 어떤 생각을 했을까. 평화로움? 안식? 아니면 두려움? 조지는 마지막 순간 정신이 몽롱해지고 모든 신경이 둔해졌던 감각을 떠올렸다. 확실히 고통과는 거리가 멀었다. 고통은 삶과 더 가까운 감각이다.  
그는 에그시를 만났을런지도 모른다. 날씬한 검은 가죽 구두와 남색 스트라이프 수트를 완벽히 입은 청년이, 부드럽게 미소지으며 다가와 입가에 키스하는 환상을.  
그리고 조지는 깨달았다. 곁에 누워 잠든 청년을 바라보며, 자신의 마지막 순간에도 해리 하트에게 찾아간 그 청년이 올 것이라는 것을. 팔을 뻗어 에그시의 몸을 가만히 끌어당긴다. 따뜻했다. 살아있다. 우리 둘 다. 그러니 좀 더 자주 따뜻한 포옹을 하자. 체온을 나누고, 서로를 녹여주고, 호흡을 느낄 수 있도록. 조지는 에그시의 체취를 마시며 눈을 감았다. 그리고 이런 따뜻함을 나눌 수 있음에 감사하다고 속으로 기도했다.


End file.
